Guan Qinghan
Guan Qinghan was the sister-in-law of Jun Moxie, but her fiance died before they were able to truly get married. She was the only daughter of the Guan Family, a well-known family in the Tian Xiang Kingdom Appearance Her hair rolled up high like dark clouds, her waist slender; looking at her from behind, one would only think that she was a cold but refined woman. However, to be accompanied by such a mournful melody from the cold flute in this desolate autumn, it would appear that this woman was also lonely and dismal. Her looks were as if from a painting. Her bearing was graceful and dignified, but her face cold and aloof. The contrast made more obvious by her history.Chapter 39 Plotline She was asked to spar with Jun Moxie. She was quite happy to beat him every day and get free wine.Chapter 84 What she didn't know what that he could have kill her a lot of times if he didn't show restrain.Chapter 86 Jun Wuyi's declare void her marriage contract to Jun Moyou with the Order Token of the Master of the Jun Family and grant her freedom.Chapter 347 Then after that he asked to take her as his goddaughter and she agreed.Chapter 348 The ceremony was finally conducted some time later.Chapter 550 Background She was the only daughter of the famed Guan Family, a well-known family in the Tianxiang Kingdom. In truth, calling her Moyou’s wife may be inappropriate. Their engagement was something that was set when they were both still toddlers. Three years ago, Jun Moyou was twenty-two and Guan Qinghan was eighteen. It was then when the two families began preparing for the marriage between the two. However, a war suddenly erupted with the Shenci Kingdom. Jun Moyou and his little brother, Jun Mochou, were selected to join the expedition against Shenci. Thus the two families decided to hold the marriage after Jun Moyou returned victoriously. Before Jun Moyou left for the army, they had already finished with the engagement ceremony and Guan Qinghan was already considered a member of the Jun Family. Once Jun Moyou returned, their wedding would take place. As for the wedding date, that too was already set in stone. However, none of them would have expected that Jun Moyou would never return, his body left to rest upon the battlefield. The two childhood sweethearts were now separated, faced with regrets forever. When the bad news arrived, Guan Qinghan fainted on the spot. After that, she disregarded her family’s advice and chose to enter the Jun Family. She adopted the identity of a widow of the Jun Family and helped in taking care of the elder in the Jun Family. Jun Zhantian had asked her not to a number of times. After all, there was no need to fear not being able to have a good marriage due to her good looks and background. He had even proposed breaking off the engagement to allow Guan Qinghan to gain freedom from this situation. But Guan Qinghan persistently refused. Even after exhausting themselves, the elders of both families were unable to change her mind. All they could do was wait. Should the time ever came when she changed her mind, then they would send her back to the Guan Family.Chapter 39 Trivia * She likes to play music. She's playing the flute. * Also likes to take care of her garden and the flowers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Guan Family Category:Jun Family Category:Jianghu Province Category:Xuan Xuan Continent